Nerf Wars Xigbar One Shot
by Flickerfoot
Summary: Rurix, a new nobody, was just looking for a little excitement in the midst of the bland, boring going ons in The Castle That Never was. Devising a plan, and recruiting Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Xigbar, her plan was set into motion. XigbarxOC


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own my OC Rurix. The plot was inspired by a mini war my friend and I had with Nerf guns, it just didn't go this way exactly.

* * *

Bored out of her mind, Rurix, the new resident nobody in The World That Never Was, had nothing better to do than watch the other organization members do boring things like read books or stare at Kingdom Hearts. Some of them do enjoy fun things though, like Demyx for example, but the majority of them did little, boring things on the daily, in her opinion anyway. Today, however, Rurix had a plan to initiate a wonderful activity of her choosing to get a break from her boredom. Quickly receding to her room, Rurix pulled out a box of what she had labeled FUN. In order to proceed to carry her plan out, Rurix contemplated where everyone would be in the Castle That Never Was. After a general analysis of the other's habits, Rurix shot out of her room and began her mission. Sneaking quietly down the halls of the castle, Rurix rounded up Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar for her master plan.

"Okay, guys, today I have come up with an ingenious plan I know you'll love!" Rurix stated with a devious smirk pasted on her face.

"Well, Rurix, what 'cha got planned, huh?" Roxas ask with an eager anticipation shining in his blue orbs as he stared pointedly at the 'FUN' box. Demyx and Axel nodded in agreement with the young nobody's inquiry. Xigbar on the other hand just stared at her, waiting for further information. Feeling very accomplished, Rurix whipped out five large nerf guns.

Axel raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you expect us to do with those?"

Laughing, Rurix replied with a flippant response of, "Well, I dunno, anything you want? But only do it to the other members of this fine organization, of course!"

Smiling to themselves, each of them picked out their gun of choice and separated, though Roxas and Axel were going to work as a tag-team. Rurix worked quickly and quietly to find her first victim, and unfortunately for Vexen, he was her lucky number one. Seeing as she found no one in the halls, and Vexen had his laboratory door open, she saw it as a promising opportunity. Praying he was hard at work she peeked in slightly, and with a smirk, aimed straight for his test tube he was holding. When her aim was just right, she pulled the trigger and shot off down the hallway to escape certain doom. Just as she turned the corner, Rurix found she was quite satisfied with the loud exploding noise and the screech of rage that ensued.

…..

After a long couple of hours Rurix was about to call it quits as she was running low on ammo. She was curious, though, as to where Xigbar had run off to. She had seen Axel and Roxas a few times, and had passed Demyx placing his gun back in the box, but no sign of Xigbar. Slowly, she returned to the hallway she left the box in and walked towards it.

"Hey, Rurix!"

Snapping her head up from staring at the floor, Rurix looked around and found no one. She swore she heard Xigbar shout out to her, though…

"Up here!"

Looking up towards the ceiling, Rurix shrieked in surprise as Xigbar launched a nerf bullet at her. Dodging Xigbar's attack, Rurix shot a bullet in return. Continuing to dodge each other's attempts at assault, the two nobodies motivated about the castle. Finally driving Xigbar into a corner, Rurix announced with a smirk, "Got 'cha now, Xiggy~."

Snorting, Xigbar replied with a confident, "As if!" and quickly reversed the situation. Quickly pinning her to the wall, Xigbar leaned in and landed a passionate kiss on her lips. Suddenly forgetting the challenge to be the first to hit the other, Rurix dropped her gun to the floor and slowly, and unsurely, returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She could only wonder why Xigbar had smirked into the kiss, but her question was answered when she felt the quick tap of a nerf bullet on her arm, and suddenly his intent was made clear. Instantly ripping away from the kiss, Rurix looked up at Xigbar, her cheeks red in anger and embarrassment, and snarled.

"That is most definitely the lowest way to win! You can NOT just kiss a girl like that just to win a stupid game! I actually thought it meant something, I even thought I _felt_ something…"

"How about I make it up to you?"

Cheeks still burning, Rurix looked him in the eye, "Yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?!"

"Like this," Xigbar murmured before he leaned down for a sweet kiss. When it was over, Rurix sighed and breathed out, "You're forgiven."

And that time she knew she definitely felt something.


End file.
